1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of reducing friction between the moving parts of an engine by means of modified lubricants.
Two concepts currently are being developed in order to decrease hydrocarbon fuel consumption in internal combustion engines. One approach has been to make extensive engineering changes by designing smaller, lighter and aerodynamically more efficient vehicles. The second approach to improving fuel economy is to provide energy saving lubricants containing certain additives which in conjunction with the oil component of the lubricant exert a cushioning effect between the moving parts of its engine, thereby decreasing frictional forces and reducing fuel consumption. The present invention is a further development of this latter approach.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The relevant prior art in this area includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,328 which discloses a process for preparing an acid neutralizing oil additive which comprises reacting an amino acid and a basically reacting metal compound in the presence of a suspending agent and of a hydroxylic promoter. The subject patent does not indicate that its products have any friction reducing properties. The amino acids disclosed in the patent include beta-amino acids and the basically reacting metal compound can be a Group I Metal Hydroxide or Group II Metal Oxide or Hydroxide. The suspending agent is an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal hydrocarbylsulfonate, a hydrocarbyl succinimide, a hydrocarbyl succininate, a hydrocarbyl succininate an hydride, and alkali metal or alkaline earth metal alkylphenate, a Mannich base or alkylene earth metal salt of a Mannich base. Although not an essential reactant in the patented process, it is preferred that the reaction take place in the presence of a chalcogen compound such as carbon dioxide or carbon disulfide.